Our life
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: Gabriella Montez got pregnant at a very young age.But,Troy the father of her child will be right there for her.Will they survive the challenges of being parents? sorry i suck at summaries previous username yenibb8


This is the day that will make my dreams come true.I always wanted to be a famous basketball bad thing is my girl—My Gabriella—might not be isn't feeling good throws up all the time,She craves a lot of Milk and Mac and Cheese and in the morning she doesn't really feel ,I talked to her last night and she said she was getting better so that's good.

"Troy."I heard someone sounded a lot like Brie's voice only its sounded weak and sad.I looked around and saw Brie by the side of the basketball looked upset and it was like she was crying.I got off the benches and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey,is something wrong?"I asked as I pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown started to form in her eyes and it fell onto her cheeks.I looked at her confused and wiped the tears away with my thumb."Hey,Don't …Tell me what's wrong?"I asked ,She continued to sob"Troy…I'm pregnant."She said out loud.I stared at her shocked.I was about to say something when coached called me over telling me I was in the game.

I walked over to the court my teamate threw me the ball I kept on dribbling I didn't know what to 's words echoed in my head was pregnant with my baby.I can't just let her on her needs baby needs me.I toke a glance at Gabriella she continued to cry then she ran for the doors and then I toke a look at coach. But,what about my future?Basketball?It was always my .Who cares?I have Gabriella and that's all I'll ever need.I threw the ball behind me and ran for the doors looking for gabriella.I caught up to her and held her hands."Troy what are you doing here?"Gabriella asked more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Our baby needs me"I said."But,Troy what about your future?"She asked as she tried to get by me."This baby is my future…You and our baby is my future."I said as I wipped away her tears."No troy…This is your dream…I'm not gonna take this away from you…"She said."I don't care Brie…You're my dream…I have you and that's all I ever wanted and now we'll have a baby it's more to what I wanted…"I said as I cupped her face in my smiled and I did too.I kissed her and she kissed back and I twirled her started giggling.

1 year and 3 months later:"Babe!I'm home!" I said as I walked through our front door."In the kitchen!"She said.I walked to the kitchen and saw Gabriella sitting on the dinning table feeding OUR son—Cody 's 6 months old born on Aug says he looks exactly like eyes,brown shaggy hair says if he didn't come out of her people will never think he's her son."DADA!"Cody said with a giggle."Hey buddy…Hey babe"I said as I walked over to them and kissed cody's forehead and kissed Gabriella on the lips."So how was work?"Gabriella asked as she fed cody."It was okay…I missed you and code though…How was your photoshoot?"I asked. Of course we had a son in a very young age but we got jobs and good ones too.I worked as a golf and basketball instructor but I only teach the rich and famous and Brie she works as a model she has a lot of photoshoots lately and she's been taking cody with her."It was fun…Cody kept on crawling all over the set…It was funny right cody?"She said with a giggle and cody giggled aswell."Your so adorable aren't you cody?"She said as she touched the tip of cody's nose and he giggled."Of course,He got it from his daddy didn't you buddy?"I joked as I pulled cody from his high-chair and stood him up on my lap."DADA!"He giggled."I'll take that as a yes"I laughed too and leaned on the chair and yawned. "MAMA!"cody said giggling again."Baby go get to sleep I'll give cody a bath and put him to bed"I said."But…"She said trying to argue."No buts tired now go and get your butt upstairs in our bed…"I said as I kissed her neck while I shifted Cody on my left arm while wrapping the other one around Gabriella's waist."Alright…I love you"She said as she kissed me. "Love you too…now go and get some sleep"I said as I helped her up."Love you sweetie…good night"She said as she kissed cody's forehead."Give mommy a kissy cody.."I said as I held cody up to toke him in her arms and he kissed her cheek"La you(love you)mama"Cody said. "Love you too code good night…"She said as she kissed me and handed cody to me and went upstairs.

Gabriella's POV:I had fell asleep but I was woken up by"Cody no!don't splash!"then there was a loud splash"Aw…buddy look you got daddy all wet!"Troy whined. I smiled and got out of bed toke my robe and went to the bathroom.I smiled again as I saw troy sitting on the floor all wet holding a bath scrub and soap in his hands and cody splashed in the bathtub"MAMA!"cody said while giggling and splashing his hands in the water again."Hey baby…I thought you were asleep?"Troy said."I was…but I heard the splashes so I decided to help you…"I said as I sat on Troy's troy could react I kissed him then toke the soap and bath scrub in his hands and gently slid It down cody's arms||Later on||We had put cody in his crib and we were lying on the bed with Troy's arms wrapped around me.A question popped into my head"Me and Troy have been together for so long and now we have a 't you think we should be married now?"."Troy?"i asked."Hmmm?"He murmured.I sat up"Do you love me?"I sat up looking at me confused."Of course I do are you asking?"He said.I sat up and he stroked the some hair away from my face."It's just…cuz i…I mean…well…ugh…nothing… nevermind…"I hesitated."Alright."He said confused."Good night"I said as I layed back down and turned around."I love you Brie…"He said."Love you too…"I whispered as I slipped into slumber.

"_Gabriella… I'm leaving you…and I'm gonna proceed my dream.."He said."W-what?What about cody?Your just gonna leave us?"I said as tears streamed down my cheeks."I'll send money for cody every month until he's 18…Gabriella I'm sorry but i can't take it anymore…I gave up my dream for you…"Troy said."No troy please…I need you…Don't leave me please!"I said as I dropped to the floor crying."I'm sorry gabriella…"He said as he left and went out our door._

I shot up from the bed I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them tight panting and crying."It was only a not true…"I whispered to myself over and over again as i put my face in between my legs and sobbed. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost is part of my I lost him it's like I lost the only reason of why I should be alive.

Troy's POV:I heard continuous sobs and panting.I sat up and saw Gabriella hugging her legs with her face between it and she kept on sobbing and panting.I turned on my side table light and scooted over near her pulling her onto my lap and rocking her back and forth,kissing her forehead and whispering to her"It's okay…I'm here…".After she has calmed down a bit"Brie? What's wrong?What happened?"I whispered in her hair."Troy…don't ever leave me okay? Don''t leave me and cody promise me please…"She said as she looked up to me and more tears streamed down her cheeks."Brie what are you talking about?"I asked her confused."Troy please promise me you won't leave me and cody ever?please…"She pleaded clutching to my shirt as she sobbed again."I started rocking her again while kissing her hair."I promise Brie…I won't ever do that…I promise…"I said.I ment that.I would ever leave her nor hurt looked up to me and attached her lips to mine kissing me and I kissed her kiss was hungry and knelt infront of me and deepend the fell on the pillows still not breaking the was ontop of me then she stared unbuttoning my both pulled away gasping for she was about to kiss me again."Brie…Code's too young to have a baby brother or sister…"I said with a laugh."Baby I take pills and injectibles no pregnancy attached…"She said as she connected our lips together.

Gabriella's POV:I tossed and turned in bed until I finally decided to wake up as I sat up i glanced at my alarm clock it was already 11 a.m.I walked to my closet and put on a pink tanktop and black sweat pants then the door opened and Troy came in bringing a tray of and I looked down on the floor seeing our scattered clothes from last night I smiled at him."Hey baby."He said as he layed the tray infront of me and I started eating."Wow you worked up a appetite there?"He said as he smirked at me.I rolled my eyes"Don't flatter yourself big boy!"I said with a giggle."Big boy?"Troy said wriggling his eyebrows at me.I rolled my eyes again and smacked him playfully"Whatever."I said as I stuck my tongue out was about to reply when we both heard a the sametime we both looked at the baby monitor and saw cody standing up holding onto the bars of the crib crying."I'll get eating babe."Troy said as he walked out the door.A couple of minutes later he was back with cody in his arms. "Hey mommy!"Troy said as he brought cody in."MAMA!"Cody said with a toothy grin.I giggled and toke Cody from Troy and hugged him"Are you hungry sweetie?"I cooed to my just grinned at me."You can eat some of mommy's cereal…"I said as I scooped a little in his mouth carefully.

||LATER ON||At work.I always met my BFF's sharpay and tia at starbucks we also all work is my one who gets me on the fashion shows,commercials and billboards and all that and Tia is my personal assistant/secretary she tracks down my schedule gets me in and out in time and makes sure I have everything i was asleep in his stroller."Hey ella sorry we're late"Sharpay said as she kissed my cheek and tis did too and they sat down."It's okay…"I said."So what's the agenda for today?"Tia asked."Well…we have a photoshoot in 2 hours…so we better get going…"Sharpay said while Tia wrote it down."Alright let's go."I said as we all stood up and I started pushing cody's got in the limo and i strapped cody in as we drove there.

Cody struggled in my arms and woke up"Mama."was the first thing he said when he woke up."Hey baby…"I said as I kissed his forehead he started giggling cody was a very happy baby."!(sharpay and tia)"He said."Hey codester."Tia said ruffling his hair."You know sweetie we love you a lot so when you grow up you need to call us Auntie okay?"Sharpay just grinned at her and sharpay laughed and gently toke cody from my arms"You are so adorable!Who knew the combination of you and troy would turn out this cute and handsome!"Sharpay said as she pinched Cody's cheeks lightly. "combination?" I asked."Yeah…He is you and troy's son!Tia said."Well…yeah but combination?That look is all troy if cody didn't come out of me people will never think he's my son…"I said. "Well yeah but not in looks anyway cody has your 's sooo smart for a 9 month old remember at 6 months old he knows how to match cards he knows whats a cat whats a dog!He's really really smart just like you!"Sharpay explained.I toke my son gently from my bestfriend and stood him up on my lap"Is that right cody?Your just as smart as mommy?" I asked my he only giggled at me in response."Yeap that's a yes…"I giggled as i kissed cody's nose making him giggle somemore.

**What do you think?Should I continue?The start is a bit like 17 again.**


End file.
